Super Mario Odyssey 3D
'''Super Mario Odyssey 3D '''is released in 25.10.19 because it is available for Nintendo 3DS. The release date is the 25th of October 2019 but within business Controls * Jump * Roll * Spin * Dance (When Radio is on) * Fly (If used wings or using Tanooki Leaf) * Throw Cap * Dash (Hold A) * Super Dash (Hold A Whilst Jumping) * Somersault * Ground Pound * Wall Kick * Ride Yoshi * Fall (When you're high up) * Cut (If using Scissors) * Copy (If using Scissors whilst ground pounding) * Throw Cap 500 Meters long (When you're high up and then fall) * Crouch * Attack (If Enemies are there below) * Defend (If Enemies gets attacked below) * Upward Cap Throw (If you're high up in the highest thing.) * Downward Cap Throw (If you ground pound after.) Gameplay Mario is to save Princess Peach because Bowser always kidnaps Princess Peach apart from Super Mario Land, 6 Golden Coins, or even Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. You must collect all the Power Moons to complete the adventure Enemies * Mini Goomba - Not Capturable * Goomba - Capturable * Thwomp - Not Capturable * Whomp - Capturable * Pokey - Not Capturable * Chincho - Not Capturable * Tropical Wiggler - Capturable * Hammer Bro - Capturable * Fire Bro - Capturable * Ice Bro - Capturable * Boomerang Bro - Capturable * Sledge Bro - Capturable * Lakitu - Capturable * Wiggler - Not Capturable * Squiggler - Not Capturable * Shy Guy - Not Capturable * Fly Guy - Not Capturable * Spear Guy - Not Capturable * Fat Guy - Capturable * Phantom Guy - Not Capturable * Woozy Guy - Capturable * Horsey - Not Capturable * Koopa Troopa - Not Capturable * Koopa Paratroopa - Not Capturable * Biddybud - Not Capturable * Spiny - Not Capturable * Buzzy Beetle - Not Capturable * Spike Top - Not Capturable * Spike - Capturable * Chain Chomp - Capturable * Fuzzy - Not Capturable * Bullet Bill - Capturable * Torpedo Ted - Capturable * Banzai Bill - Capturable * Piranha Plant - Not Capturable * Moe Eye - Capturable * Mr Eye - Not Capturable * Klepto The Condor - Not Capturable * Capturable Cactus - Capturable * Evil Shiverian - Not Capturable * Giant Shiverian - Capturable * Police Gun Shiverian - Not Capturable (You cannot capture them anyway.) * 8-Bit Banzai Bill - Capturable Characters * Mario - Unknown - Donkey Kong * Luigi - Unknown - Mario Bros * Princess Peach - Not Capturable - Super Mario Bros * Princess Daisy - Not Capturable - Super Mario Land * Rosalina - Not Capturable - Super Mario Galaxy * Lubba - Not Capturable - Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Luma - Not Capturable - Super Mario Galaxy * Toad - Not Capturable - Super Mario Bros * Yoshi - Capturable - Mario Kart: Triple Bros * Pauline - Not Capturable - Donkey Kong * Plessie - Not Capturable - Super Mario 3D World * The Shopper Chincho - Not Capturable - Super Mario Odyssey * Shiverian - Capturable - Super Mario Odyssey * Tostarenan - Not Capturable - Super Mario Odyssey * Lochlady - Not Capturable - Super Mario Odyssey * Steam Gardener - Not Capturable - Super Mario Odyssey * New Donker - Not Capturable except from the RC Car - Super Mario Odyssey * Bubblainian - Not Capturable - Super Mario Odyssey * Volbonan - Capturable - Super Mario Odyssey Kingdoms Shiverians